A device for forming a ready-to-bake, connectionless dough ring is known from EP 1 600 058 A2. A dough forming station is disclosed as a stamping station there, a central dough portion being stamped out by means of a stamping punch. The dough ring is arranged on a conveying means. When stamping out the dough portion, the stamping punch is pressed against the conveyor belt located below it. The conveyor belt is driven mechanically.